


Visions from a future past

by taywin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Tom Riddle-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/pseuds/taywin
Summary: It should have been easy. Go back in time, restore his soul and avoid to make the same mistakes again. He should kill the traitor while he is at it. After all, Snape's betrayal was the main reason why he died.But is not easy to kill your favourite, and much less after you fall in love with him.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> A little present for Trickster32 for their constant support. I hope you enjoy it ;)

“You repented,” said Death in a deep voice, showing herself in front of Voldemort. 

“The only regret I have is that I let that traitor to fool me,” 

The battle with the boy was over, and Voldemort lost. They were between worlds. The place where Death accompanied the souls through the veil. And Voldemort’s soul waited there, looking the same as its body when he was alive. His disfigured body after splitting his soul so many times. But in her eyes, he wasn’t the monster everyone saw. He was her child. And in the middle of the darkness, her beautiful child stood furious and confused... and terrified. 

She extended her arm and her long, bony fingers tenderly stroked Voldemort’s cheek. "I know you are scared Tom. I know you fear me more than anything in the world, yet I am not here to punish you." 

"Why are you here if is not to take me with you?" 

She heard the fear under the anger in his voice, and she felt sorry for the young boy she met in that orphanage so many years before. She should have taken him with her, but there was so much he had to offer and she just couldn't do it. It could be said it was her worst mistake, yet Tom had saved many lives without knowing it. Condemned souls without a future, empty shells wishing for their dead. He gave them a sense of purpose, a family to rely on. 

He made more than a few mistakes, but who could blame him? Was the boy's fault to be almost killed for being different? Was his fault to fear her after that? Or fear that horrible place where he was told he was going? No, it wasn't Tom's fault, he just wanted to survive. It was the others who create the monster he became. 

She wanted to believe that, but seven Horcruxes were created, and not without consequences. 

Once every piece of his fragmented soul was destroyed there wouldn't be enough to call her and his poor little child would wander between lives forever. Her heart broke when she understood that dying while still innocent was the best for Voldemort himself. 

Hope was almost lost when she felt the weak pull. She didn't need more; she would recognise that essence anywhere. 

"Poor boy, did you even know what you were doing when you tried to hide from me? I shouldn't be here, my dear, yet your repentance in the last minute saved you." 

"I already told you, I have no regrets" 

Death chuckled. He really didn't know what he had done. "You said it yourself. You regret to have turned your most loyal follower into a traitor" 

"I never said that," roared Voldemort in fury. 

Knowing her child's temper well, Death waited patiently until he calmed again. "I know a little about favourites. I wouldn't be here if I did not. You knew you should have felt something after killing him, yet you were empty." 

"He betrayed me," he hissed. "He deserved it." 

"But you did not kill him for that, did you?" 

"He deserved it." The red eyes were full of pain now, the fragment of soul trapped in the boy slowly joining to what was left inside of him, just a little more and he will be strong enough to pass through the veil. "It hurts" 

She lowered her hood revealing two empty sockets and a skin as white as his. Too deep in his agony, Voldemort didn't acknowledge the sinister image, not objecting when she grabbed his hands and took them to her lips. 

"Why I didn't feel it there?" 

"It was just then when you understood your mistake, and souls need time to restore." 

There were tears escaping from his eyes. The first tears in decades. "I shouldn't had killed her." It was a small whisper, but in the absolute silence it could be heard clearly. "I tried" 

"I know." 

"I was scared, I didn't want to die... I don't want to die" 

And she didn't want to take him. It killed her to see him suffering like that, but he was already dead and she couldn't ignore the rules anymore. If he lost more of his soul, he would be there forever, and there would not be able to go to a better place. 

Nothing she could say would placate his fears, however, once there, he'd understand it was for the best. 

The two fragments finally adhered to each other, and she extended her skeletal hand to guide him in his last journey. Together, they walked through the emptiness in silence. Tom was shivering like a child at his side. He was seconds away of facing his biggest fear. The dark veil materialised in front of them, the dark curtain waving as in welcome. 

The former dark lord took a hesitant step forward, being repelled by an invisible force before he could cross to the other side. He looked at her in panic and confusion, and she shook her head sadly.   
Two pieces weren't enough to go through, and soon she would have to go away to claim another soul. He would be all alone there. 

"I can't pass." 

The grief in his words was heart breaking. Only one option was left. It would upset a high number of entities, yet she couldn't abandon him. She was all the poor child had. Making up her mind she turned to him, grabbing both of his hands between hers. 

"Your soul is too fragile," she explained softly. "You can't go to the other side with so little of it, and the only way to restore it is destroying what you created yourself." 

"My horcruxes don't exist anymore" 

"But they existed. There was a time you still could feel. I will take you there so you can fix your past mistakes. It won't be easy, and it will hurt more than anything you have felt before, but it's the only way." 

"What about the last ones?" 

"The part with Nagini went with her, and the one with the boy is right here." She moved her hands to his chest and pressed against it. 

"I will never be whole again,” he said full of pain and she confirmed it shaking her head. "Will you come for me after I do it?" 

"If you go back, I can't interfere anymore. You will have to die naturally in order to see me again." It was dangerous to play with life rules. She had already done it once and it had led to the broken man with her. This was even worse for it was impossible to know what would change. "This is the first time I do this and you must be careful. If you die before collecting the other fragments, I won't be able to hear you. You will be here forever. Not everything will be the same. Some things might be different as a consequence of time travelling. It is the natural way of the universe to find balance." 

Letting the hands go, she deposited a last kiss in the bald head, wishing him the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"~parsel"_

The sun always seemed to be brighter in the morning, especially those mornings when he felt his head was about to explode. 

It had been just a horrible nightmare, he concluded after a while, even if the last he remembered was to be fighting Potter at Hogwarts. 

He wasn’t at Hogwarts but in his old home. The three bedrooms house in the middle of the forest he had purchased in the early seventies. His body was fully human with no signs of curses or spell. Everything was normal, except he couldn’t remember what he was doing the night before. 

The memories were all mixed up, the dream had been so detailed he had troubles recognising what had really happened... or what had not happened yet. 

He discarded the last thought when he saw Agatha coming into the bedroom. His small rattlesnake was his only companion until Severus arrived. In his dream she was dead and Severus had betrayed him, his two biggest fears. 

It was confusing. He wasn’t sure how Nagini fitted in all of this. She was his pet, giant in comparison to Agatha but almost as loved as her. Was she real or just a part of his absurd fantasy? In there, she had not arrived until his returning and turned into a horcrux. That was absolute nonsense. He would never turn a living being in a horcrux; it was just unpractical. 

_“~I can tell something bothers you, Tom,”_ said Agatha curling around his leg but not climbing. It was her way to show affection. Unlike Nagini, with whom he could spend hours on end talking, she had never been good with words. 

_“~Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about.”_

If snakes could snort, he would have heard one in that moment. _“~You worry me more with those words, my dear. Anything I can help you with?”_

_“~My memory is not working well. You are my only pet, aren’t you?”_ The tail began to rattle; his snake was losing her patience. Who would say a reptile could be so easily offended? _“~My apologies. I meant friend. Are you my only snake-friend? Does the name Nagini means anything to you?”_

_“~No, I am the only snake around here. This is not a place where many of us like to live.”_

It was a blow. He didn’t know the loss of an animal which never existed could hurt so much. 

He shook his leg gently, and Agatha freed him so he could dress. _“~Has Severus already wake up?”_

In his dream, the boy had lived with him since he graduated, until after Agatha died, thus it was safe to assume he was still around. 

_“~Severus? Are you sure you are fine, Tom?”_ Voldemort arched an eyebrow in askance. The snake might not see it but she interpreted the silence. _“~There is no one else here. It has been the two of us for years”_

His blood ran cold, Nagini wasn’t supposed to exist yet, but Severus was real. He had to be real. 

_“~Isn’t that robe too simple for today?”_ Asked Agatha, and Voldemort paid attention to what he was doing. He had selected one of his everyday black robes. Was he going to some sort of social gathering that day? _“~The Malfoy child marries today.”._

He took the prophet from his night table. 7th of July, 1974. That was the year he was supposed to meet Severus for the first time. He wouldn’t join until a year later but Lucius would hastily introduce them at the wedding. Or that is what had happened in his dream, because all what he remembered about later than that date wasn’t real. 

_“~What time is it?”_

The rattle sounded again as Agatha exited the room. 

A timing spell told him it was still early, so he took his time to dress properly. After the disfigurement in his nightmare, he felt the urge of taking care of his appearance. He checked every inch of his body, making sure everything was as it should be. 

An hour and a half later, he was at Malfoy Manor, heading to his seat. The wedding would soon begin, and he tried to reach his chair without engaging in small talk. His plans were cut short by Abraxas, who strode towards him with a smile. 

"Tom," he said shaking his hand, "I am glad you came, my friend." 

The memories of the night before came back as he shook Abraxas’ hand. He was discussing with Lucius the seat arrangements. Lucius wanted him in the place of his father, but Tom had refused. 

_"You have a public image to maintain,"_ he had said. _"I am sure Narcissa doesn't want her parents there either."_

_"It is different,"_ Lucius had replied, his eyes glued in his whisky. 

_"How is it different?"_ Tom asked but Lucius only tightened his grip around his glass without looking at him. 

Lucius had never spoken about his mother’s murder. Tom only knew because Abraxas lived in the delusion that they were old friends, and had confided him what he had done after he found his wife expected a child of another man. As long as Lucius didn’t ask him to take action, Tom would wait. But his patience was wearing thin, and once Lucius married, Abraxas wouldn’t be useful anymore. 

"How are you, Tom?" 

"I am well. How are you?" He asked politely. He had to play his part. Just a little more and Abraxas would be part of the past. 

Abraxas pressed his lips together, as if he were thinking carefully what to say. “It is an important day for my son. It is a shame I will not be able to assist to the reception.” 

Tom had to hold back his smile. Abraxas was not happy, but he couldn’t say it with all the people around. Tom managed to convince Lucius to invite him to the ceremony, but he refused to accept him in the reception. Tom didn’t insist him. He could not care less about Abraxas' feelings. 

As they sat in their respective places, Tom thought of his relationship with Lucius. How many times he had to intervene in his punishments? Abraxas, as many other purebloods, tried to correct their children's behaviour with cruciatus. With Abraxas he had been subtle, a few spells and a little talking did its job, but with other parents like Bellatrix's he had used fear as a mean to change their minds. The kids — most of them adults by now — knew if they joined, they would have protection. It wasn't hard to tempt them to follow him. 

His eyes went to the last chair of his row, subconsciously looking for a dark-haired boy who clearly didn't belong there. It was empty. Severus wasn't there. Severus didn't exist. That was the confirmation he needed. Now he didn't have to worry about the dreadful future of his dream. 

The ceremony went off without any problems, but Tom couldn't shake a feeling of _dejà vu._ He told himself it was because all pureblood weddings were the same, but the feeling followed in the reception. Everything looked exactly like his dream. He went outside to get some air. It was almost over. Just a little more and he could return to his house and forget about it. 

Lucius was talking with someone near him. He only could hear the end of the sentence but his heart beat faster when he recognised the name. "...Severus?" 

“I do not know what to tell you, Lucius,” came Evan Rosier’s voice. “He wasn’t at the meeting point. He probably decided he didn’t want to come in the last minute.” 

“He promised he would come.” 

“You know how he is, Lucius.” 

“Something happened to him. I know.” 

_It is the natural way of the universe to find balance._

Rosier made a pause. “It is surely nothing, Lucius.” 

“He _promised_ to come.” 

“Look, if it makes you feel better, I will check on him when this is over, but don’t you dare to leave my cousin alone in her wedding day.” 

Tom didn’t listen Lucius reply. He had already apparated in Cokeworth, outside Severus' house. Severus wasn't a common name. This was more than a coincidence. 

There were no wards, but a silence spell surrounded the house. Lucius was right, something happened. He opened the door without deactivating the spell and stole into the house. The noises came all at once. A woman cried in the other room, and a man was yelling insults. 

He went to the source of the noise. The man’s hands closed around Severus neck. He had him against the floor, with a knee over the boy’s chest. Severus was blue but his hands still gripped the other wrists. The woman begged for her son's life. She had her wand in her hand but she made no move to attack the man. 

Tom took out his own wand but froze. Severus had to die anyway. It would fix part of his problems. He wasn't supposed to be there. Nobody would recriminate him for not helping and he didn't have to kill Severus himself. He just had to leave before Evan arrived. But their eyes met for a second and he knew he couldn't let it happen. Death was right. Severus was his favourite. He couldn’t let him die this way. And he couldn’t let a magical child to die at the hands of a disgusting muggle. There were more ways to stop him. He just didn’t have to accept him among his death eaters. He needed to keep him away of any information. And he would leave his friend alone while she didn’t represent a danger. Perhaps he can avoid the future, or at least gift Severus with a few more years of life. 

The sound of something hitting the wall brought him out of his thoughts. He had attacked without noticing. A sudden sharp pain in his arm made him look at his side. The woman pointed at his arms with her wand. She was shaking so violently she could barely stand, but there was determination in her eyes. 

He put a freezing spell in the man before turning to her. "I see. You use your wand to save your husband, yet you can't use it to save your son." 

The woman took a step back. "Leave us— leave us alone." 

Tom watched the boy crawling to a broken wand on the floor. His blood boiled with anger. They broke the most precious object a wizard had. "I do not think that is possible anymore. _Crucio_ " 

After two exact minutes, he stopped the curse and put a freezing spell on her as well. He got closer to the boy, who was still panting. Bruises and wounds covered most of his face and arms, and he was sure that also under his shirt. He stared the two pieces of wood as if it was the corpse of someone dear to him. Tom cast a healing charm on him. The boy didn't speak, but accepted his hand to stand when he offered it. 

"Leave that," he said when he saw Severus trying to join both pieces of the wand. "You can't repair broken wands." 

"You are the Dark Lord," said Severus in a hoarse voice. 

"I am." 

His attention returned to the couple. As he broke their bones, he glanced at Severus, who watched in fascination. Another difference of his previous life. Severus didn't like torture. Perhaps one or twice, when he wanted to test his spells or potions, but never because of fun. 

He extended his wand to the boy, wanting to know how different was this time. "Do you want to try?" 

Severus cast a perfect cruciatus and Tom's heart ached. The boy was a natural, but he would never be his. 

"Can I join?" Asked Severus suddenly, turning his head to look at him. "To the death eaters. Can I join?" 

If it were anyone else, he would give them the mark immediately, and for a moment he considered ignoring his dream. But he couldn't. It was better safe than sorry. 

“I do not accept anyone who has not graduated yet.” 

He didn’t know why he didn’t reject him right there. Perhaps he still wanted him. Severus, the one of his dream, was brilliant, and he couldn't imagine a way to achieve what they achieved without him. He would have to find a way. Severus had to stay as far from him as possible. 

Severus nodded. "What will happen to me?" 

"I will take you with the Malfoys. Your mother will not have any problem in giving your guardianship to them. Will you, Eileen?” 

The woman shook her head frantically. 

He noticed Severus' rage was directed only to his father. He had mostly ignored his mother until now. When his eyes went to her, he lowered the wand. 

“My lord, my mother...” 

"She will not be killed," he said, noticing the boy's hesitation. "I will take care of everything." 

He finished the man and apparated with Severus and his mother in Malfoy Manor. He explained everything to the couple. They performed the spell immediately, and Severus became their ward. Then, he returned to the house with Eileen. A few spells and it would look like it was all Eileen’s doing. A battered wife who finally got enough and used a moment when her son was away to kill her husband. 

After this, he would let time take its course, and if coming the day he had to kill Severus, too many years would have passed for there to be feelings involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus will not be underage in the relationship. There will be a timeskip of four years in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

As time went by, the memories of the future faded, and even though Tom spent weeks writing everything he could remember, four years later some of them were lost forever. What didn’t disappear was the fear. It gnawed in the depths of his mind, reminding that, if he was successful in his mission, he would die someday. 

He didn’t want to face death again. She seemed so sure that behind the veil was a better place, but only hell was waiting for him. He had done enough bad things to earn a place in there. Not like it mattered. He was born evil. He was condemned since birth. 

Tom tried not to think about that. The consequences of splitting his soul began to show themselves. The mood swings were hard to control. At times, his mind clouded and his magic lashed out. He couldn’t delay it much longer. But the more he learnt about the horcruxes, the more difficult it was to make the decision. Restoring his soul would require great part of his magic. He would be left vulnerable to any attack for at least a month. 

He walked down the hallway of Slytherin manor, heading for the labs. The new potion master, Collins, had turned out a revelation. His potions were only comparable to those of Severus, and Tom hoped he was also as creative as him. He needed help. Something to enhance his magic and speed up the recovery. 

He opened the door without knocking. A gust of hot air hit him when he stepped inside. A dark-haired man without his shirt hunched over a cauldron. Tom frowned. He could only see his back, but he was fairly sure Collins was blond. 

"How is everything here?" He asked, his hand holding his wand tightly. _Of course, Tom. If a stranger wants to kill you, he will make a few potions first_. 

The man didn't answer. 

"I asked, how is everything here?" He said louder, at the edge of his patience. He didn't like to be ignored. 

"Not well if people keep interrupting me," barked a known voice. "I am making potions, not onion soup for Merlin's sake." 

That voice. Severus. He had not spoken to him since the incident at his house, but he knew about his life through Lucius. Not because he asked, but Lucius didn’t miss a chance to speak about the boy’s skills. According to Lucius, Severus graduated from Hogwarts at fifteen. He gave his NEWTs a week before his birthday. He got his mastery in potions and was entering the healers academy that year. 

Every few months, Lucius managed to slip some information about the boy, and at least once a year he asked if he could join. The answer was always the same. No. Severus couldn’t join. 

When Severus turned around, his face showed surprise. He dropped on one knee and lowered his eyes. "My Lord, my apologies." 

Tom stayed in silence for a few seconds, admiring how much Severus had changed. His Severus was skinnier, emaciated some would say, and his skin was sallow. He didn't have a tanned body now, nor he was overweight, but he had developed muscles, and he looked healthier than ever. Living with the Malfoys had done good to him. 

Suddenly, anger filled him again. That man had dared, not only to ignore him, but also to treat him with disrespect. "Where is Collins?" 

“He is sick. I am replacing him for today.” 

An obvious lie. Severus was too comfortable in the lab to be his first day. He had been there for a while. He would have to talk with Lucius. Only those who are marked should be allowed to go through the wards. He never thought Lucius would make an exception, and it infuriates him that he did it without consulting to him. 

“Do not lie to me,” he warned in a hiss. “I do not want to see you here again.” 

“Yes, my Lord,” said Severus without looking up, but he could hear anger in his voice. 

“You are not a death eater, Severus,” Tom reminded him. "You do not belong here." 

“My Lord, if you only let me prove myself—” Severus said lifting his eyes. 

“I will not accept you, Severus, and that is final.” 

Tom accompanied Severus to the outside gates and watched him as he apparated away. Perhaps, he should have been clear when Severus asked to join the first time. In the moment, he was scared of losing him for good. He thought he would find a way. But now, without so many feelings involved, he saw it clearer. This was the easiest way. Severus would always be a liability, and he would never be able to fully trust him. 

He fixed the wards, one by one, so this time there would be no exceptions, and summoned Lucius to the labs. The man bowed when he entered. He looked calmed, yet his expert eyes noticed a hint of anxiety. Lucius knew why he was there. 

"Anything you want to tell me, Lucius?" 

"I do not know what you mean, my Lord," said Lucius wary. 

"Can you explain to me why was there a man who is not a death eater in my headquarters?" 

"My Lord, Severus has been helping for a long time. He is loyal to the cause." 

"He does not have the mark, Lucius. He is not a death eater. Only death eaters are allowed to enter in the headquarters. Did I make myself clear?" 

"My Lord— " 

"Did I, Lucius?" 

"Yes, my Lord," said Lucius lowering his eyes. 

"Next time I will not be so lenient. Where is Collins?” 

“I reassigned him. He is the new potion teacher in Beauxbatons. It would allow us to recruit people from outside Great Britain.” 

Tom hummed, his anger calming as he heard Lucius’ plan. It was a good idea. Collins had charisma, and he would lose his potential locked in the labs. Tom thought it was worthy if his potions were as good as Severus, but now he found it was Severus himself who was brewing them, it made more sense to send Collins away. 

“Look for someone else for the labs. You are dismissed.” 

Lucius opened his mouth, surely to protest, but he closed it immediately when Tom lifted an eyebrow. 

“Anything else?” 

“My Lord? May I ask why you do not allow Severus to join?” 

“No, Lucius, you may not.” 

Lucius left without another word, and Tom looked around for a headache potion. He needed help, but the only one smart enough was Severus. Narcissa was the second best. She was a healer, a smart one, but she betrayed — will betray — him as well. 

Tom turned off the three bubbling cauldrons Severus left on the fire. Two of them had a thick, black liquid on them, probably spoilt with no one tending them, but the third cauldron caught his attention. A sweet smell emanated from it. Its colour was a light blue, but when he took a sample in a crystal vial, it turned transparent. It looked like nothing he had seen before. He was dying to call Severus back and discuss this new experiment, as he has done so many times in his past life. But he couldn't, and a sense of loss overpowered him. His Severus was gone, and nobody could replace him.


End file.
